


All The Rage in Egypt

by melospiza



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/M, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melospiza/pseuds/melospiza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do we have to talk about this right now?” She could hear the shuffle of his sandals against the floor as he sat on the couch on the other side of the screen, squirming like a bug on a pin. She sighed again, loud, demonstrative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Rage in Egypt

**TITLE:** All The Rage in Egypt  
 **SERIES:** Disney's Hercules  
 **RATING:** T  
 **GENRE:** Het  
 **PAIRING/S:** Hercules/Megera  
 **SNIPPET:** “Do we _have_ to talk about this right now?”  
 **A/N:** Intended as a drabble for [](http://juxtaposie.livejournal.com/profile)[**juxtaposie**](http://juxtaposie.livejournal.com/), it got a little long.

 

“You have all of these little groupies and you've never taken advantage of one of them?”

“No. No, of course not, I wouldn't do something like that. Why would I do something like that?”

Meg reflected, with a sigh, that there was a _reason_ she went for bad boys. Hercules was wonderful – of _course_ he was, and she was deeply in love with him, but when he went around showing off all of those rippling muscles and then insisting upon putting her to bed with a kiss on the cheek and nothing else; well, a girl could only take so much.

“Do we _have_ to talk about this right now?” She could hear the shuffle of his sandals against the floor as he sat on the couch on the other side of the screen, squirming like a bug on a pin. She sighed again, loud, demonstrative.

“No, I guess not.”

She smoothed her loose hair over her bare shoulders, then added the final touch; a polished circlet with strings of beads that tinkled and glittered in her dark hair. Stepping out from behind the screen, she ran her hands over her slim hips and gave Hercules a broad smile.

“What do you think?”

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. It would likely take all of his considerable strength to pick his jaw up off of the floor. She minced closer, careful not to disarray the crisp pleats of her floor-length tunic, the white linen enveloping her figure snugly up to just beneath her breasts. They were bare. He was staring. She draped herself across his lap and slid an arm around his broad shoulders, smirking.

“It's all the rage in Egypt,” she said.

He stammered. Well, this was progress.


End file.
